mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Joe's Adventures
Joe's Adventures is a upcoming DLC for Mafia II. It will put the player in control over Joe Barbaro, and is based around the time while Vito was in prison (1945-1951). The game will also feature new arcade style missions similar to Jimmys Vendetta, but will also have a story and story missions like Mafia II. It will have many new features including access to the Cathouse, train stations and a boat yard as well as many new outfits. It also seems to feature a barber's, as Joe is seen in a screenshot with a mustache. It is said to reveal the real reason Vito went to prison. Further information may be revealed about Joe's past life. This may include his place of birth, any known family members (None are known as of yet) and how he and Vito met and started their long lasting friendship. Not much is known about that as of yet. Joe's girl, may have also a bigger role and her full name may be revealed as she can be seen in a screenshot. It is likely that Frankie Potts will be seen, as the game has the same timeline as his investigation, this could mean that a lot of the events seen in the Frankie Potts files happen in this DLC. Joe’s Adventures continues the prodigious crime drama of Mafia II through the eyes of Joe Barbaro, Vito Scaletta’s best friend, during the time that Vito spends in prison. The game add-on extends the original narrative of Mafia II by combining a dramatic storyline with intense arcade-style gameplay that opens up several new areas in Empire Bay and items for players to get their hands dirty with. Impulsive and unpredictable, Joe Barbaro has been at Vito’s side since childhood. That is, until Vito gets caught and sent to prison. In Joe’s Adventures, Joe uncovers the truth behind Vito’s prison sentence and what’s really going on in the Clemente crime family. Joe’s Adventures offers an engaging narrative and allows players to explore new locations, including a train station, the cathouse, a boat yard, a seasonally changing lakefront and some never-before-seen buildings in Empire Bay. This exciting new chapter in the Mafia II saga includes new clothing, collectibles and even more classic 40’s and 50’s music. In addition to the story-based missions, Joe’s Adventures opens up a slew of optional city-based quests packed with arcade action gameplay and a points-based system that allows players to move up the ranks on the online leaderboard through combos and multiplier bonuses. Deadly executions by head shot or charged explosives rack up points, and precision-timed vehicular power slides, lofty jumps and feats of supercharged speed maintain the adrenaline-charged fun for extensive replayability. Mafia II's third downloadable add-on is coming your way! Joe's Adventures stars Vito Scaletta's childhood friend Joe Barbaro, a brash and unpredictable wiseguy who loves to live the sweet life of money, fast cars, and faster women. When Vito gets sent to prison, Joe uncovers the truth behind his friend's sentence, and it sets the stage for his own story to unfold. This add-on content features new missions, new locations not seen before in Empire Bay, new clothing, new collectables, and more excellent music from the 40s and 50s. Stay tuned for more details on this upcoming downloadable content! It will be a story based game similar to Mafia II with optional side quests similar to the missions in Jimmy's Vendetta, it will also be free roam. Achievements/Trophies What Witness? - Finish the Witness level in "Joe's Adventures." - 10G/Bronze Arctic Grave - Push the chief witness into the ice lake in "Joe's Adventures." -20G/Bronze Dockyard Discord - Finish the Connection level in "Joe's Adventures." - 20G/Bronze Five Finger Discount - Finish the Supermarket level in "Joe's Adventures." - 30G/Bronze Mind the Goods - Finish the Cathouse level in "Joe's Adventures." - 40G/Silver Same Shirt Different Day - Finish Joe's Adventures on any difficulty. - 50G/Silver Hypersonic - Reach 2000 points for one velocity run in "Joe's Adventures." - 20G/Bronze Jacked Jumper - Reach 200 points for one Jump in "Joe's Adventures." - 50G/Bronze Driftin' Daddy-O - Reach 200 points for one Drift in "Joe's Adventures." - 20G/Bronze Jack of all Trades - Reach 10 different score actions in one mission in "Joe's Adventures." - 20G/Bronze New Features *New Clothes *New Cars (including the Dezilia 410 Grand American) *Barber's *Cathouse *Train Station *Boat Yard *Seasonally changing lakefront *New music *Collectables *New achievements/trophies ---- =Q&A with Martin Zavrel= Hello everyone, First of all let me say THANK YOU to all of you who chose to enter Empire Bay and live a while in the shoes of Vito Scaletta, hanging out with Joe and becoming a Made Man. We are always quite busy at 2K Czech but I wanted to return to the forums at least for a little while to spend some time with you and to let you know that even though we may not be active on the forums, we are following them and we are listening to what our fans have to say. Before we begin, I will say something very briefly about the presumed “cut content” theories that I’ve seen on the forums. Please believe when I say that the simple truth is: at some point in time we had to decide where to put our resources and remaining development time. Given that our focus was on the story and presentation, we gave higher priorities to refining missions and gameplay sequences to ensure they were relevant to the story. Areas that didn’t quite work in conjunction with the story were just not finished. We did not simply “cut” these features or areas. We reallocated our resources to other areas to make the overall game experience better, including streaming, optimization, etc. On the other hand, our core gameplay features were always shooting and driving, supported by a good physics simulation. I believe we delivered on those and I hope you agree. Thank you – and now, on to some of your questions! Martin -------- will the dlcs be coming out on a disc so i can play them because i have not got live ? Online shops in some territories (such as Czech Republic) have already started pre-ordering of the DVD with all three DLCs for X360 and PC for a November release. This will not be available in all territories, however – please stay tuned for more details and a full list from Elizabeth in the coming weeks. ---- Now with regards to Joes Adventure DLC, what can we do on Free roam? Can we go visit new venues that werent on the map beforehand? (ie. the cathouse ) Will public transport be opened for the player to use? (taxis, trains etc.) You can drive around the city between the city quest missions just like in the main game, but there is no specific “free roam” mode. Yes, you will be able to visit new areas like the Cathouse, a train station, a boat yard, a lake, and more. There is no change in the way we treat public transport. ---- I'd like to ask ( he is Development Manager at 2k right?) what were the factors in the decision making process that contributed to the cutting of the Freeride as well as a lack of steering wheel support? As I have had over 500 downloads of my xbox /wheel emulator INI file. It was the same as with other features – at some point in time we had to decide where to put our resources and remaining development time. Given that our priorities were on the story and presentation side, we gave higher priorities to refining missions and gameplay sequences to ensure they were relevant to the story. Areas that didn’t quite work in conjunction with the story were just not finished. We did not simply “cut” these features or areas. We reallocated our resources to other areas to make the overall game experience better, including streaming, optimization, etc. ---- why are so many parts of the map inaccessible, yet some of them are obviously beautifully detailed? vinci's mansion and the dam, for example. In some cases, we did have events in the locations you mention and later decided the events didn’t fit within our story experience, so we took them out – just as a director or editor takes some parts out of raw movie material that breaks the overall story. You may see some of those locations in the DLC, however. Gallery Joesadventuressept1600004.jpg Joesadventuressept1600005.jpg Joesadventuressept1600003.jpg Joesadventuressept1600001.jpg Cathouse.jpg Category:Downloadable contents in Mafia II